Una apuesta un tanto absurda
by maca-chan15
Summary: jiraiya le hace una apuesta a naruto, y esa es... Sasunaru con lemon. Espero que les guste! dejenme Review onegai!. Cap 7 UP! FIESTA! xD... por fin he actualizado, espero que este cap tambien les guste n.n...
1. Apuesta de jiraiya!

Miren es un pájaro, no es un avión… ¡no! es MaCa-chan q ha vuelto con un fic nuevo! . (q fomeee xDDD) hola a tods … como están? Bueno aquí vuelvo con otro fic yaoi . (pero una parte normalita xD)… espero q les guste… será sasunaru, (obvio -) y no se… lo q me valga saliendo de mi mente tan pervertida… bueno espero q les guste! Aquí va!

Bueno este fic va dedicado a la Barbara! xDD un regalin por haber avanzado en el fic! (cara de msn) espero q te guste! u.u

Antes q nada… Naruto no me pertenece es del grandiosisimo masashi kishimoto!...

* * *

Eran una fria noche en konoha… habia una fiesta donde se celebraba el año de los graduados a jounin. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes nuestros shinobis ya todos eran jounnin excepto naruto q aun seguia siendo gennin, pero no porque el lo quisiera si no porque siempre estaba de viajes con jiraiya aprendiendo nuevas tecnicas.

Hey naruto, ven un minuto – dijo jiraiya señalando al rubio

Q pasa ero-sennin, ahora quiero estar con mis amigos- decia un poco cansadoa su maestro

Es que estoy aburrido T.T … mira te propongo algo, tienes q estar toda una semana con el sexy no jutsu… pero obviamente tendras q cambiar de ropa y ocultar tus bigotes y si nadie te descubre te invitare ramen por todo un mes. Lo juro por yondaime

Siii ramen, ramen – naruto comenzaba a cantar de la felicidad – pero eso consume mucho chacra u.u, no importa! Todo por el ramen. Esta bien ero-sennin, pero te advierto q ganaré

Pero si pierdes tendras que… - jiraiya hacia como pensaba pero en realidad tenia puras imágenes de mujeres en su cabeza – tendras que… bueno ya te dire lo q tendras q hacer

Esta bien- respondio feliz naruto pensando q tendria ramen gratis por un mes

Asi se fue donde sakura q estaba con lee en una mesa lejana

Mientras tanto los demas estaban platicando sobre tecnicas, misiones etc…

Y asi transcurrio la noche.

Al dia siguiente era de mañana y sasuke y sakura esperaban a kakashi q por supuesto llegaria tarde pero era extraño que naruto no llegara aun

Hey sasuke-kun, podriamos olvidarnos de esto e ir a comer helado

Hie (no), prefiero no hacer nada- contesto el uchiha con voz fria como siempre

Hola! Perdon! Pero me perdi nuevamente en el camino de la vida!

Q excusa mas barata- dijo la pelirosa mientras q la inner decia : que mierda con este profe q nos toco.

Oh! No llego naruto! Bueno siempre se va de viajes con jiraiya, no hay de q preocuparse- contesto el jounnin (kakashi)

Asi llego jiraiya para informar q naruto se iria a entrenar solo a vaya uno a saber donde.

Asi q no estara naruto en estos dias – contesto sakura. Inner: bien es mi oportunidad para acercarme a sasuke-kun se q a el le gusta naruto pero hare lo q sea para q no sea asi!

Ese uzaratonkashi – penso el vengador

Bueno entrenemos nosotros no mas… lo q hoy haremos sera….

Una vez q habian terminado con tanto entrenamiento sasuke se fue caminando cuando de repente ve a una mujer de pelo rubio con dos coletas y un vestido muy ajustado. Se le iba a acercar pero justo en ese momento aparecieron kiba, shikamaru, neji (nejitoo) a donde sasuke

Viste a esa preciosura? O.o – dijo kiba con una cara muy entusiasmada

Es un rollo pero es muy sexy – contesto el perezoso de shikamaru

Se q nadie me ha escuchado decir comentarios sobre mujeres, pero wow q esa joven es guapa- contesto neji

… - sasuke (como siempre no dice nada)

Ire a hablarle –dijo kiba

No ire yo – comento neji

Nada de eso, es un rollo pero ire yo- replico shikamaru

Al final fueron los 4 donde esta misteriosa joven

Hola!- le dijo kiba a la joven

Kya! u.u ho… hola- dijo esta

Como te llamas? – pregunto shikamaru

Me llamo na…- efectivamente era naruto con el sexy no jutsu. "kuso, ahora q digo!... tengo q ganar esa apuesta q hice con ero-sennin!"- me llamo natsumi n.n

Te invito un helado! – le dijo kiba

Gomen nasai pero watashi … - naruto sabia como hablar para q cayeran a sus pies "estos se dicen ser mejor que yo y ya estan todos babosos por una simple mujer"

Nada de eso, ella se va conmigo- comento uchicha

Acto seguido le agarro del brazo y se la llevo a un escondite donde nadie los encontraria

Que se cree ese uchiha, kuso… volvimos a perder T.T , maldito destino – comento neji

Menudo rollo – dijo shikamaru algo decepcionado

kuso! Ya haremos algo para q natsumi sea nuestra jojojo – les dijo kiba a shikamaru y a neji un tanto feliz.

Mientras shikamaru, neji y kiba fueron en busca de natsumi y sasuke. Sasuke arrinconaba a natsumi a la pared

Kya! dejame, pervertido- decia natsumi (naruto) pero la verdad es q le encantaba estar asi con sasuke, realmente lo amaba pero no podia decirselo al uchiha, se burlaria de el por toda la vida diciendole queera gay.

Acto seguido uchiha beso al kitsune y con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos y con la otra iba desabrochandole el vestido

Uhuhuhghgjgjh (decia dejame, sasuke. Pero como este lo besaba no podia hablar)

Cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire. Natsumi ( le iba a dar una cachetada cuando sintio la mano de sasuke agarrandole la muñeca)

Baaka, nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo y juras q voy a caer con esta trampa, uzaratonkashi- contesto el uchiha volviendo a besar a natsumi (naruto)

….

**Continuara!**

No me odien! . era el momento preciso para cortar el cap! u.u espero review onegai! Nos vemos en el sgte cap! chau chau!.

Pd: te gusto el fic barbarA? o.o

Bueno nos vemos en el sgte cap! adios!


	2. y su respuesta es

Aquí toy de nuevo! Bueno por fin el capitulo esperado xDDD espero q les guste y dejenme review onegai!

Bueno naruto no es mio, es de masashi kishimoto u.u

* * *

Recordemos:

"_Cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire. Natsumi ( le iba a dar una cachetada cuando sintio la mano de sasuke agarrandole la muñeca)_

_Baaka, nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo y juras q voy a caer con esta trampa, uzaratonkashi- contesto el uchiha volviendo a besar a natsumi (naruto)"_

Naruto sintio el beso del uchiha pero no lo acepto pero tampoco lo rechazo y asi se separaron por falta de aire a lo q natsumi dijo

Pero q haces pervertido, quien es naruto!. Ademas porque me dices uzaratonkashi ah?

Que dices baka, entonces dime porque aceptaste mi beso? Hasta iruka me dijo lo que sentias por mi

Maldito iruka-sensei, le dije q no le dijiera – penso naruto – no se de que me hablas ademas ni me se tu nombre

Dobe sabes que soy sasuke

Mucho gusto sasuke n.n yo soy natsumi pero puedes decirme natsumi-chan ahora ehh, podrias sacar tu mano de mi pecho? u.u

Ya para con esta mierda naruto destransformate

pero de q me hablas, ya te dije q no soy naruto .

Haber naruto si ya te dije que te conosco muy bien y si no te destranformas yo hare que lo hagas- contesto uchiha con voz fria como siempre

Me das miedo, dejame ir sasuke-kuuun (voz como toa lo orgasmica xDDD) necesito hablar con hokage-sama – dijo naruto " kuso no me queda chacra y si no me voy sasuke se dara cuenta y habre perdido T.T debo irmeeee" pensaba naruto

Callate, ademas para que quieres ver a la vieja tsunade, se que eres naruto y se q deseabas esto – dijo sasuke (q sobrado . )

Acto seguido la beso, con su lengua humedecía los labios de natsumi ( naruto se sentía en la gloria) para luego introducir una lengua traviesa en su interior explorando cada rincón de natsumi

"kuso, pense que tendria sabor a ramen. Pero no sabe a nada" pensaba el uchiha

Natsumi (naruto) se estaba excitando y sin darse cuenta le estaba haciendo cariños por debajo de la polera (en su abdomen --) y este (sasuke) ya le habia desabrochado el vestido y la tenia acostada en el suelo y este (sasuke) acariciandole los pechos sin delicadeza.

Ay! sa… sasu… sasuke-kun me duele, que bruto eres para esto , mira se hace asi – natsumi tomo las manos de sasuke y las puso en sus pechos pero ella era quien manejaba las manos del joven vengador

Estubieron asi un rato, haciendose caricias, besandose pero habia algo extraño, sasuke no se excitaba (recuerden que le gusta naruto HOMBRES, para dejarlo mas claro xD)

Ya veo q no te excito sasuke-kun, debes pensar que soy una puta – natsumi comenzo a llorar falsamente

No es eso, es q naruto por favor, destransformate no puedo estar asi con una mujer porque a mi me gustan los hombres pero no cualquiera, solo tu, naruto.

Naruto al escuchar asi al uchiha estubo a punto de tirarlo todo a la mierda, desconvertirse y besar al uchiha. Pero debia ganar, apenas habia pasado medio dia de la apuesta, aun le faltaba toda una semana

Perdon, pero yo.. pero yo – a natsumi (naruto) le costaba hablar, se le habian confesado asi y el aun no lo hacia- no soy naruto, ya te lo dije muchas veces. Permiso (ya se habia vestido) acto seguido se fue corriendo de ahí , pero antes sasuke le agarro el brazo

Dobe hare q te desconviertas pase lo que pase, no se q estas planeando pero hare lo que sea para q vuelvas a tu cuerpo de hombre

Dejame, necesito irme – decia entre sollozos, le daba pena q sasuke no supiera la verdad

Se fue corriendo a su casa (pero lo penso mejor y sabia que sasuke iria hacia alli, pero no le importo y se fue a su casa de todas maneras). Mientras corria decia para si

Maldito ero- sennin, quiero desconvertirme. No me gusta ser mujer. Ademas ahora sasuke se me ha confesado T.T

Mientras q en donde se encontraba el vengador yacía acostado en el pasto mirando las nubes, pensando (q shikamaru!) " kuso, porque ese baka estarà en cuerpo de mujer, quiza…quiza… no lo se… irè hacia su casa, esoty seguro q estará alli"

Mientras naruto corria en direccion a su casa se encontro con shikamaru, neji y kiba. La llamaron para conversar con ella

Que pasa chicos?- decia natsumi con una sonrisa falsa en su cara

Algo paso contigo y el uchiha, verdad? – decia kiba con un tono muy celoso

Uchiha… uchiha… es sasuke-kun no, la verdad es que no, solo me llevo a pasear un minuto

Sasuke siendo amable con mujeres? Que raro- decia neji para si

Que rollo, bueno natsumi quieres ir a comer con nosotros?- pregunto shikamaru

Esta bien!- contesto natsumi, la verdad es q naruto tenia hambre y no queria ir para su casa porque sabia que sasuke estaria alli

Y que te gustaria comer?- pregunto hyuuga

Ramen!- contesto feliz natsumi… luego naruto se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho- kuso me van a descubriR! u.u – pensaba naruto

dios, si te conociera naruto estoy seguro que se enamora de ti- dijo

kiba

pero mejor comamos helado- propuso neji

si hace calor, que rollo. Si naruto estubiera aquí estoy seguro q diria que quiere ramen, no tendra otra cosa q comeR? – decia shikamaru

a proposito, pasan hablando de ese tal naruto, diganme quien es?- decia natsumi

es un ninja de aquí, es rubio como tu, pero mas problemático- contesto shikamaru

pero en el fondo es un buen amigo- dijo sin rodeos neji

si que lo es- respondio kiba

eh, es un rollo pero yo tambien lo considero mi amigo- shikamaru contesto

naruto se sintio inmensamente feliz, aquellos los consideraban su amigo.

Una vez que llegaron a la gelateria pidieron sus helados y fueron a sentarse

Oye a proposito, que haces en nuestra villa? – pregunto shikamaru

Mierda, shikamaru es muy inteligente, va directo al grano- penso naruto- es que necesito hablar con hokage-sama, quiero hacer la prueba de jounnin

Y por cierto, que edad tienes natsumi?- pregunto kiba

17 y ustedes supongo que tambien no?

Los 3 asintieron

Neji le pidio a natsumi que si la podia acompañar hasta su casa porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde, a lo que esto natsumi dijo que si.

Se despidieron de kiba y de shikamaru y fueron caminando por la villa, hablaron de muchas cosas.

Ay, me dio frio- dijo natsumi, naruto queria ver la expresión de neji.

Toma- y dicho esto le paso una bufanda que neji traia puesta

Ari.. arigato- contesto natsumi

De pronto sintio q le cogian la mano (natsumi), era neji quien se la sostenia.

Disculpa pero podria besarte?- contesto sin mas rodeos neji

Que le digo ahora?- pensaba naruto- si le digo q si, estare traicionando a sasuke, pero si le digo q no … mejor le digo q no

No crees q es muy pronto? – contesto natsumi

No lo se, que piensas tu?- pregunto neji

Pero naruto se quiso pensar que neji era sasuke, y al hacer esto no pudo actuar, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y beso a neji.

Neji correspondio el beso introduciendo su lengua en el interior de natsumi y acariciandole la espalda pero no sabian que alguien los estaba observando.

ContinuaRA!

No me maten! u.u lo actualicE! . … bueno espero q les haya gustado este capitulo tambien y espero review! Nos vemos en el prox cap!

Ahora contesto los review, que tanta emocion me hace tener 12 en tan solo el 1er capitulo! n.n

**Zerohuey**: kra de msn! . menos mal q te gusto! Este cap espero que te haya gustado tambien

**Miaru**: gracias por el review n.n aquí esta la 2da parte, espero q te guste!

**hermi17**: Aquí ta la continuación xDD, el lemon se viene! Pero después! xD

**HagaRenPotter**: gracias por corregirme mis errores con las palabras japonesas . espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado!

**Ally-Tsukasa**: osea sabe jiraiya no mas o.o xD, es que es sasuke pos, obvio que conoce a su naruto a la perfeccion xD espero q te guste este cap tambien! n.n

**R. Kirika**: en serio? Pense q habian mas en español sobre el sexy no jutsu o.o . sasuke le hara cositas raras xD

**Andy-Genzou**: es entre hentai y yaoi yo creo xDD hentai pu q naruto esta como mujer, y yaoi porque sasuke siente q es naruto xD

**Aelita**: era una semana xDD espero q te guste este cap!

**Annika-Chan**: que bueno q te haya gustado, si obvio q habra yaoi!. Quiza veremos hentai, eso ni yo lo se xD

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**: aquí esta la 2da parte! Espero q te guste! n.n

**Kakashi no kanojo**: aquí esta el otro capitulo! espero q te haya gustado! n.n

**Guety**: xD aquí esta el 2do cap! espero q te guste!

Gracias a todas por sus review!...

Nos vemos en el sgte cap! chau chau!


	3. Jiraiya ayuda a naruto!

Hooolaaaaa aquí toy de vuelta xDDD u.u gomen gomen por haber pasado tanto tiempo, estube revisando y ya estaba en la pag 4 mi fic xDD . ... bueno bueno aquí les traigo la continuación espero q les guste y se aceptan review de todo xDD . ...

Bueno como siempre debo decir q naruto no es mio si no que es del famoso kishimoto sempai nn... bueno el cap anterior quedo en...

* * *

"Pero naruto se quiso pensar que neji era sasuke, y al hacer esto no pudo actuar, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y beso a neji. 

Neji correspondio el beso introduciendo su lengua en el interior de natsumi y acariciandole la espalda pero no sabian que alguien los estaba observando."----

De repente sono un un grito muy fuerte q gritaba el nombre de naruto. Naruto se voltio para ver quien era (siempre pasa q cuando a uno lo llaman mira xD) y se encontro con la persona que los estaba observando Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto! Que mierda estas haciendo – grito furioso el vengador

Neji al escuchar el nombre de Naruto miro hacia todos lados buscando al rubio.

Sasuke agarro a Natsumi del brazo y se la llevo con él. Cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos del lugar Sasuke solto a Natsumi y le dijo " naruto asi q a pesar de saber mis sentimientos llegas y te besas con el primero que encuentras a tu paso"

Naruto (Natsumi) no sabia que decir, es cierto que se beso con neji pero era porque pensaba q neji era sasuke. Naruto lo unico que queria era que llegara alguien y se lo llevara de aquel lugar. Cuando menos lo penso aparecio Jiraiya con su telescopio observándola detenidamente (a Natsumi)

Jojojo que bella joven, no quieres ir conmigo a tomar algo? – pregunto Jiraiya

Ero- sennin! – natsumi le grito mirando a jiraiya como diciéndole que era naruto.

Jiraiya comprendio que se trataba de naruto ya q nadie mas le decia erosennin

Me llamo Natsumi – con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Na... Natsumi! Por fin llegaste a konoha, ven conmigo que tengo algo q comentarte, perdona sasuke después te la devuelvo- contesto jiraiya con un tono muy falso para sasuke

... – No respondio nada

Perdona Sasuke-Kun otro dia hablamos- contesto Natsumi

Sasuke sabia que habia algo entre ellos dos, algun secreto y por ende decidio seguirlos.

Jiraiya se detuvo en un lugar donde no podian ser vistos, si era en un arbol.

Ahora Naruto me diras porque estas asi? – pregunto jiraiya

Maldito ero sennin, te has olvidado de la apuesta? – pregunto con un tono enojado

Que apuesta?... ah! La apuesta, veo que la estas cumpliendo, ne?

Si, todo lo hago por ramen n.n... pero ya estoy harto de estar como mujer... ademas... ademas... – se sonrojo completamente cuando recordo que sasuke se le habia confesado momentos antes.

Ademas que ah, no me digas que ya no te queda chacra

No es eso, lo que pasa es que sasuke me conoce muy bien y sabe que soy yo, y se supone que parte de la apuesta es que nadie sepa que soy yo. Asi que dejame decirle solo a el, onegai

Entonces has algo para que no se de cuenta, no actúes como tu, o si no es obvio q sabra todo el mundo, ademas... si tsunade sabe esta apuesta me golpeara y realmente no quiero recibir un golpe suyo... ademas, para que quieres estar con el? Hay algo que no me has contado?

Es que lo que pasa, es que sasuke me dijo que le gustaba, y tu sabes que el a mi tambien me gusta

Ya esta bien, mira esto es lo que haremos, mañana yo te reemplazare y yo hare un henge para ser tu sexy no jutsu y asi nadie lo notara, en tanto le dije a tu maestro kakahsi que te habias ido a entrenar, entonces tienes que volver y decir que yo te exigi una ropa especial, pero por esto tendras que estar un dia mas con el sexy no jutsu o si no, no hay ramen

Siiii gracias ero seniiin – naruto estaba muy sonrojado, por fin le diria lo que sentia por sasuke al dia siguiente.

Sasuke no pudo escuchar con exactitud lo que se hablaba entre ellos, pero sabia que habia algo raro.

Ya era de noche para ese entonces, asi q sasuke no tuvo otra opcion que irse a su casa. Naruto fue a ponerse su ropa de siempre y salio de konoha para asi disimular su vuelta a la villa.

* * *

Continuara!

Bueno si eso TT... lo demas lo tengo que pasar al computador. Se que este cap esta medio fome T.T pero es que estaba en clases pasándolo a pc, de ahí escribire la continuación! Asi q esperen! XDDD. Asi q sumimasen se viene la continuación, y esta vez prometo que lo actualizare luego!

Bueno nos vemos dentro de unos dias adios!

Ahora a los review:

**hermi17**: perdona si me demore un poco, es que estaba sin inspiración, pero ha llegado! XD espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y espero un review tuyo! XD

**ANNACHAN**: siii me encanta la pareja sasunaru xDDD pero pu q te dio asco? O.o de todas formas que bueno que te haya gustado!

**Miaru**: hola miaru! XD bueno aquí estoy, se viene el sasunaru, solo tienes que esperar. Perdon por demorarme en actualizar

**Zerohuey**: kra de msn! XDD por fin actualice! Felicitame xDDD . .. bueno por fin lo actualice xD eso ia lo dije ò.ó xDDD . oe loquilla pu q ya no te conectas tanto a msn? estoy un tanto preocupada xDDD . bueno hablamos por msn! Cuidate mucho y nos vemos!

**Nadeshcka**: lo actualice por fin! XDDD espero que te guste xD

**Ally-Tsukasa**: pero si naruto penso que neji era sasuke xDDD bueno bueno ia veras un sasunaru xDD

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi** perdona por demorarme u.u... pero por fin lo he actualizado xD se viene el yaoi xDD

**Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen** perdona por haberme demorado u.u pero aquí esta el cap espero que te guste xD

**Waterfla**i: con nejito aun no lo tengo seguro si va a estar con el xD... pero si te aseguro que se viene el sasunaru xDDD

**Ufff por fin termine xD nos vemos en el sgte cap! Un saludo y chau1!**


	4. Se confiesa o no se confiesa?

Bueno aquí toy de nuevo xDDD io prometi q la actualizacion seria en esta semana! xDDD espero q les guste este cap xDD

Pd: este cap tiene lemon xDDD

Bueno naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto-sempai

* * *

Bueno en el capitulo anterior :

"_Ya era de noche para ese entonces, así q sasuke no tuvo otra opción que irse a su casa. Naruto fue a ponerse su ropa de siempre y salio de konoha para así disimular su vuelta a la villa_."

Ya era un nuevo día en konoha y nuestros estudiantes, sakura y sasuke esperaban a su sensei, en tanto sintieron que alguien venia corriendo como un rayo, no era nada ni nadie mas que el ninja mas escandaloso me refiero a naruto.

Buenos días! Sakura chaaaan! – grito naruto mas o menos que lo escucho toda la villa

Pero cuando llego a donde estaban sakura y sasuke se cohibió demasiado, recordó las palabras de sasuke "_no puedo estar así con una mujer porque a mi me gustan los hombres pero no cualquiera, solo tu, naruto_." Al sentir la mirada del uchiha se sonrojo demasiado.

Hey dobe, no estabas en entrenamiento? – pregunto curioso sasuke, el tenia sus sospechas de que naruto era natsumi pero no tenia evidencias que lo probara

Ehh si, tienes razón, jaja. Lo que pasa es que jiraiya me dijo q necesito una ropa especial que la tiene la tsunade no baachan (creo que asi le decía naruto a tsunade u.uU).

Eso me suena a pura mentira – contesto sakura – lo que pasa es que ya te aburriste estando solo

Mentira! n.n con ero sennin aprendo mucho! – naruto decía pero la verdad es que pensaba todo lo contrario "kuso, no he hecho nada … solo por ramen no estoy ni entrenando ni haciendo nada mas que cautivar a estos shinobis"

En tanto conversaban llego kakashi

Yo, sumimasen… lo que pasa es que… bah… naruto? Que haces aquí? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido de que naruto ya hubiera vuelto

Etto, lo que pasa es que jiraiya me mando por una ropa- naruto ya quería irse, no podía ver a sasuke, debía practicar en como decirle que cuanto lo amaba. – bueno yo me voy! Vuelvo dentro de una semana, chao!

Y asi naruto se fue mas que corriendo hacia su casa. Sakura y sasuke tuvieron que hacer una misión muy simple que era ayudar a limpiar la casa de una anciana cerca de la salida de konoha.

Mientras que en otro lugar, en la residencia del uzumaki para ser mas precisa estaba naruto dialogando con su espejo para ver como se lo diría "parezco un estupido, debería decirle y ya. Pero no puedo, ya no aguanto iré ahora!" dicho esto salio de su casa y espero a sasuke en la puerta de su casa (la de sasuke).

Por fin llego sasuke y se sorprendió a ver a naruto tan nervioso

Que haces aquí en las afueras de mi casa, usuratonkashi – pregunto uchiha

Es que lo que pasa… lo que pasa… es que… tengo… tengo… que decirte… algo… algo… muy… muy importante – naruto tartamudeaba (parecía hinata xD)

Sasuke estaba intrigado por lo que le quería confesar el kitsune asi que lo invito hacia su casa, cuando entraron a la residencia se sentaron en la sala de estar (para ser mas precisa en un sillón). Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, Naruto estaba realmente nervioso, cuando se decidió finalmente por decirle lo que sentía al uchiha sintió que le acariciaban la pierna , cuando se decidió mirar un poco asombrado al uchiha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios habían sido unidos por los del uchiha. Naruto instintivamente cerro sus ojos y se sentía en la gloria.

Sentía cada sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Sasuke humedecía sus labios para luego hacer un beso mucho mas profundo y apasionado. Humedeció los labios de naruto y con la lengua abrió los labios de naruto para introducirla y hacer que su lengua explorara todo el interior de naruto. Llevados por la excitación, sasuke comenzó a descender su mano introduciéndola en su pantalón y acariciando el miembro de naruto, naruto al sentir esto gimió a lo que sasuke sonrió como un gesto de aprobación de que naruto no le disgustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ah… sasuke- gemía naruto a cada roce que sentía que le hacia sasuke.

Sasuke saco su mano del interior de naruto y se fue poniendo encima de naruto (asi como acostándolo) cuando naruto ya estaba completamente acostado sasuke comenzó a besarlo nuevamente con pasión y lujuria. De repente se le imagino a naruto con las ropas rasgadas y sintió que su miembro cobraba vida. No desaprovecho esta oportunidad y saco un kunai que tenia al alcance y comenzó a acercarlo al cuerpo de naruto, naruto al ver el kunai asustándose un poco a lo que sasuke le respondió "no te preocupes, que no te haré nada" esas palabras le sonaron tan sinceras a naruto que no se inmuto. Sasuke comenzó con el kunai a desgarrarle la polera (ia se había quitado el poleron al llegar) y comenzó a desgarrar los pantalones de naruto excitándose cada vez mas, quería tener a naruto en ese mismo instante.

Sasuke baka, me hubiera sacado la ropa yo mismo- contesto con un gesto de molestia pero la verdad ni se preocupaba por eso

Pero es que asi te ves mas sensual y delicioso – contesto sasuke un poco ruborizado por haber dicho aquello.

Sasuke se acerco y termino por desgarrarle por completo su tenida dejándolo completamente desnudo. Beso su cuello dejando marcas, para ir descendiendo hasta que comenzó a morder suavemente un pezón de naruto, a lo que naruto gimió de placer. Estaba tan excitado (naruto) que comenzó a bajar sus manos, acariciando los brazos desnudos de sasuke y bajando hasta sus caderas donde termino acariciando su trasero con excitación…

Luego….

* * *

**Continuara! xDD**

Sumimasen! No me maten xDD quería dejarlo en la mejor parte xDD k.o..… además xD me dio pereza seguir escribiendo xD la otra semana actualizo de nuevo! xDDD bueno gracias a todas por sus review! xD ahora a contestarlos! xDD

**Zerohuey:** kra de msn xD woo fuiste la primera en dejarme review n.n… bueno por fin lo actualice xDD aquí hay lemon y se viene mas en el prox capitulo xD espero que te haya gustado este cap xD, hablamos chau!

**Megumi014:** espero q te haya gustado este fic! Nos vemos xD chau chau!

**Ally-Tsukasa**: se olvido del ramen xD es que el pobre ero sennin estaba borracho xD k.o. pero no tanto para no acordarse xDDD, espero que te haya gustado este cap tb xD

**kennich**: no me demore tanto, verdaD? Espero que te haya gustado este cap xD

**Miaru** : que bueno q no te hayas enojado por no haber actualizado xD pero esta vez me demore menos! xD espero que te haya gustado este cap xDDD

**Kurika-Uchiha**: se xD ia lo lei y me encanto! Lemon lemon! xDD espero que te haya gustado ese cap! xD por fin hubo lemon xD

**Kao-chan** : que bueno q no te hayas molestado por demorarme xD aquí esta la continuación xD después se viene la continuación del lemon xDDD

Iap termine xD bueno nos vemos en el sgte cap q tb estara la continuación del lemon xD **__**

**_Nos vemos!_**

**_pd: dejen review onegai xD_**


	5. esta candente la casa

Holaaaa gomen xDDD por mi ausencia pero no podia actualizar xDDD bueno ia esoty aquí xDDD… la continuación del lemon O… espero q les guste

Bueno naruto no me pertenece si no q le pertenece a mi inner maka xD… nah… le pertrenece a kishimoto-sempai

Antes q nada xD… quiza sea muy explicito (quiza xD no se) este cap….

Bueno en el cap anterior

"Sasuke se acerco y termino por desgarrarle por completo su tenida dejándolo completamente desnudo. Beso su cuello dejando marcas, para ir descendiendo hasta que comenzó a morder suavemente un pezón de naruto, a lo que naruto gimió de placer. Estaba tan excitado (naruto) que comenzó a bajar sus manos, acariciando los brazos desnudos de sasuke y bajando hasta sus caderas donde termino acariciando su trasero con excitación…"

Sasuke al notar que las manos del kitsune lo agarraban con fuerza y lo incitaba a subir para que lo besara. Y asi lo hizo, mientras iba subiendo hasta encontrarse con la cara de naruto. Iba depositando suaves y tiernos besos en el pecho de naruto. Naruto comenzo a gemir despacio por la excitación y sentia que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar. Sasuke lamio la punta de un pezon de naruto pero no antes sin ver la reaccion de naruto, estaba con rojo carmesí que cubria sus mejillas y tenia los ojos cerrados, esto le encantaba a sasuke asi que comenzo a darles besos en el cuello para ir después subiendo y encontrarse con esos labios rosados que tanto le encantaban. En tanto naruto cuando abrio los ojos se encontro frente a frente con el uchiha y levanto su cabeza para besarlo, sus labios se encontraron y eran besos suaves luego sasuke comenzo a humedecer los labios de naruto, para con su lengua abrir paso y recorrer todo el interior del uzumaki. Naruto estaba ya bastante excitado le termino por sacar la ropa a su sasuke quedando al descubierto un pecho muy fornido con musculos marcados (no asi como los tipos musculosos pero delgado y se le veian musculos en los brazos n.n). naruto quedo con la boca abierta, era demasiado para el.

Hey dobe, no te impresiones tanto que tu eres mas lindo aun- comento uchiha al ver la cara impresionada de naruto

Naruto no respondio, se habia cohibido demasiado antes de que pudiera reaccionar sasuke habia descendido y habia introducido el miembro de naruto en su boca. Primero la punta para luego recorrerlo con total libertad, mordiendo suavemente en puntos sensibles.

Naruto al sentir los labios de sasuke en su miembro se excito demasiado y dio un fuerte grito de placer.

Y con sus brazos (los de naruto) los puso en la nuca de sasuke acariciando su cabello y incitandolo a que siguiera lamiendo.

Sasuke también estaba bastante excitado a lo que tambien comenzo a gemir, con una mano sostenia el miembro de naruto y con la otra acariciaba el brazo del uzumaki. Luego se alejo de naruto e hizo que se pusiera encima de el para que el (sasuke) quedara completamente acostado y naruto se sentara encima suyo.

Sasuke, mmm… esta bien en esta posición- decia naruto bastante excitado y viendo como su koi adquiria un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que le encantaba

Si, solo que tienes q quedarte asi y comenzar a descender – le respondio el uchiha acariciando las manos de naruto que estas (las manos de naruto) se encontraban en el estomago del uchiha

Sasuke ayudo a naruto afirmandolo de las caderas y comenzando a descender lentamente, pero a naruto le dolia demasiado.

No, sasuke, para por favor, me duele…

Sasuke no le contesto e hizo que se acercara para quedar como recostado en su pecho. En tanto naruto sentia los latidos de su koi latir muy rapido. Sasuke intrdujo su mano bajo el sillon donde tenia un lubricante y con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de naruto.

Sasuke introdujo los dedos en el pote y comenzo a lubricar lentamente la entrada de naruto. Naruto se asusto y gimio , sasuke para calmarlo comenzo a besarlo, no se le ocurria nada mas que hacer. Luego de haber lubricado la entrada de naruto hizo q naruto untara sus dedos en el pote y pusiera el lubricante en el miembro erecto de sasuke. Mientras naruto hacia esto sasuke rapidamente introdujo un dedo dentro de naruto

Naruto gimio de placer y tambien de dolor

Sasuke mmm… me … me duele … ahhhh- gemia naruto sin dejar de pensar que aun asi era deliciosa esa sensación que estaba sintiendo

Tranquilo naruto, relajate y veras que ya te acostumbraras- contesto sasuke en forma cariñosa.

Naruto intentaba con todas sus ganas relajarse pero, al saber que sasuke masajeaba su interior lo hacia ponerse nervioso. Luego de un tiempo sasuke introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo como masajes en circulos en el interior de naruto para poder estimularlo.

A naruto le salian lagrimas de dolor a lo que pronto comenzaron a ser lagrimas de placer y comenzaba a olvidarse del dolor que sentia y comenzaba q besar el cuello del uchiha. Sasuke sintio un escalofrio al sentir la lengua de naruto pasar por su cuello.

Lentamente naruto comenzo a incorporarse para sentarse encima de sasuke. Comenzo a deslizarse lentamente pero no podia continuar le dolia demasiado

Sasuke ahhh …. Me duele aun – contesto naruto en forma de dolor

Sasuke no lo oyo estaba demasiado excitado y necesitaba sentir ese calor interno de naruto que tanto estubo deseando asi que tomo sus caderas y lo bajo de golpe

Un grito de placer se escucho en toda la habitación, naruto gemia demasiado, estaba muy excitado. Acariciaba a sasuke y el mismo comenzo a masturbarse.

Sasuke al notar que naruto estaba muy excitado el mismo comenzo a excitarse y alejo las manos de naruto y el mismo comenzo a masturbar a naruto con una mano lo masturbaba y con la otra tocaba suavemente los testículos de naruto. Naruto estaba llegando al climax. Sasuke no queria que esto aun se terminara, asi que alejo sus manos traviesas de naruto y empujo a naruto para que se recostara ahora el en el sillon. Puso las piernas de naruto sobre sus hombros y seguia penetrandolo rapidamente, y continuaba con su labor de masturbarlo sin parar.

Ninguno de los dos hablaban el placer era demasiado, naruto se aferraba al sillon e intentaba por no cerrar los ojos, queria ver la cara del vengador mientras lo penetraba. Luego los movimientos fueron cada vez mas rapidos y naruto le hacia cariño en la mejilla de sasuke y con la otra incitaba a sasuke a masturbarlo mas rapido. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, los abdómenes de ambos se llenaron del semen de naruto y en el interior de naruto sentia un suave liquido caliente recorrerlo. Sasuke continuaba excitado y se separo lentamente de naruto para comenzar a descender y comenzar a lamer el abdomen de naruto con un rostro muy lujurioso. Comenzo a subir para encontrarse frente a frente con naruto naruto tenia los ojos abiertos y unas cuantas lagrimas caian de su rostro sasuke lamio las lagrimas y luego lo beso, esta vez el beso no fue con lengua si no que un beso suave y tierno para traspasarle todo ese amor que sentia hacia naruto. Cuando se separaron naruto tomo con sus manos la cara del uchiha y le dijo:

Lo que queria decirte sasuke, es que te amo. Esto que hemos hecho es maravilloso.

Yo tambien siento lo mismo naruto, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y no te lo podia decir.

Ambos estaban denudos y se abrazaron para transmitir toda la felicidad que sentian en ese momento.

En esos minutos de silencio que hubieron naruto acariciaba el cabello de sasuke con una mano y sasuke estaba apoyado en el pecho de naruto y escuchaba los latidos de su corazon y las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas haciendose cariño.

Naruto interrumpio el silencio y dijo:

Oye sasuke, ahora como me ire a mi casa? No tengo ropa ya que alguien (mirando a sasuke con cara como de enfadado, lo q en realidad no podia estarlo) me la rompio con un kunai?

No te preocupes, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí y yo te prestare mi ropa.

Sasuke se separo de naruto para ir a buscarle el piyama, en el tiempo que no estubo naruto se sentia muy solo y extrañaba estar abrazado a sasuke, comenzo a tiritar y justo en ese momento llego sasuke en piyama que le quedaba precioso (eso pensaba naruto) y en sus manos traia un piyama para naruto.

Sasuke, ponme el piyama- pidio naruto con una carita muy linda a lo que sasuke no pudo decir que no.

Cuando ya lo habia terminado de vestir le tomo la mano y lo guio hasta su pieza donde lo recosto debajo de las sabanas y lo abrazo suavemente. Naruto estaba feliz, un tanto nervioso y muy sonrojado pero feliz al fin y al cabo.

Estaban abrazados y ahora naruto era quien estaba apoyado en el pecho de sasuke sintiendo su corazon latir, era tan hermoso.

Lentamente ambos se quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente naruto se levanto muy temprano, le dio un suave beso en los labios de sasuke quien aun continuaba durmiendo y salio rapidamente del recinto ya que tenia que continuar con la apuesta, aunque no sabia como hacerla en ese dia, estaba muy cansado por lo de anoche, naruto al recordar lo de la noche se sonrojo demasiado y sonrio. Antes de irse dejo una nota al lado de la cama de sasuke (en el velador) que decia

"perdoname sasuke, pero tuve que

volver a los entrenamientos. Vuelvo

en una semana.

Esperame

Te amo no lo olvides

ATTE Naruto Uzumaki "

Y asi comenzaba un nuevo dia para nuestros ninjas

Continuara!

Uffff por fin he terminado este cap! que les ha parecido? A mi realmente me ha gustado mucho xD

Bueno espero review, se acepta de todo n.n

Ya ahora a los review:

Kurika-Uchiha: wiii mi primer review xDDD…. Bueno aquí ta la continuación xD puro lemon! xDDD espero q te guste este tb xD

kennich: perdoname por haberte dejado metida con la cosa xDD pero ia esta aquí la continuación xD espero que te guste n.n

Balucita: perdona por haberme demorado xDD… pero por fin actualice! xDDD… bueno eso xDD

Miaru: gracias por dejarme review n.n … no habia pensado en lo de las marcas xD pero ahora las tendre en cuenta xDDD gracias por leer mis fics xD

Waterflai: perdona por haberme demorado xDD pero aquí esta la continuación del lemon xDD espero q tb te guste este cap xD

Ally-Tsukasa: revive! xD aquí ta la continacion xD perdona por haberme demorado xD

Zerohuey: maldigo tu Explorer xDDD… graicas por dejarme review xDD ahí ta la continuación xDDD puro lemon esta vez xDDD… bueno hablamos por msn cuidate chau! n.n

Annika-Chan: hola! n.n bueno me llego solo una vez, asi q ta bien xD, que bueno q te haya gustado mi fic xD aquí esta la continuación xD… espero q tb te guste este n.n

Cleo-uchiha: nu te enojes conmigo! ;O; xDDD es q no tenia tiempo para seguir escribiendo xDD bueno espero q te guste este capi! n.n

Megumi014: lo deje en la mejor parte para llamar mas la atención para la prox actualizacion xD nah… es q no tenia tiempo xDDD bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste n.n

Gracias a todas por sus review! n.n nos vemos en el sgte cap! chau chau!


	6. Llega el turno de kiba

Holaaaaa por fin puedo actualizar, pido perdon por haberme tardado tanto pero estaba en tiempos de pruebas que por cierto me fueron horribles xDD… bueno aquí traigo un nuevo cap espero q les guste xDDD…

Como siempre naruto no me pertenece, si no q le pertenece al grandioso kishimoto-sempai

Bueno digo que este cap no hay casi nada de yaoi, un poco de hentai si, espero que les guste! xDD bueno aquí va:

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

En el capitulo anterior:

"_A la mañana siguiente naruto se levanto muy temprano, le dio un suave beso en los labios de sasuke quien aun continuaba durmiendo y salio rapidamente del recinto ya que tenia que continuar con la apuesta, aunque no sabia como hacerla en ese dia, estaba muy cansado por lo de anoche, naruto al recordar lo de la noche se sonrojo demasiado y sonrio. Antes de irse dejo una nota al lado de la cama de sasuke (en el velador)_

_Y asi comenzaba un nuevo dia para nuestros ninjas"_

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en konoha, estaba nublado pero eso no importaba, no para sasuke uchiha q ahora se sentia la persona mas feliz del mundo, por fin habia podido decirle lo que sentia por el kitsune. Pero no todo era gloria al despertar sintio que su cama se hacia grande y que faltaba la presencia de alguien.

"naruto" fue lo unico q alcanzo a decir el uchiha antes de abrir esos ojos que mostraban un ligero toque de preocupación.

Cuando por fin decidio abrir los ojos, si, tenia miedo de que su amor no estubiera alli, "q este en la cocina en cualquier lado, pero q no me haya dejado" al tener lo ojos abiertos notó que naruto no se encontraba al lado suyo, se levanto un tanto desesperado hacia la cocina, sentia q su koi estaria alli haciendo el desayuno pero no fue asi, naruto no se encontraba en ningun lugar de la casa.

Sasuke maldijo a naruto sintio que todo habia sido parte de un sueño, parte de la excitación del momento, que naruto no lo amaba. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza hasta q volvio a su dormitorio, al llegar noto que habia un pequeño trozo de papel en su velador.

Se acerco lentamente temiendo lo peor, al leerla se enojo un poco mas de lo que ya se encontraba (recuerden q sasuke piensa que naruto es natsumi y esta un tanto enojado pu q naruto no es sincero con el) y decidio arreglarse rapidamente para ir en busca de naruto y que le explicara que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se ducho muy rapido, se vistio y salio de su hogar, ni desayuno habia alcanzado a tomar.

Iba casi corriendo por las calles de konoha, el vengador conocia a naruto a la perfeccion sabia en donde se encontraria. Sin tomarle tanto tiempo llego al lugar donde naruto o natsumi en este caso se encontraria… claramente el cartel decia "Ichiraku Ramen"

Si aquí naruto debe estar, lo conosco demasiado- se decia para si mismo mientras entraba al restaurante.

Al entrar noto casi de inmediato la figura de natsumi: alta, con dos coletas y un cuerpo bien marcado. Pero esta vez no tenia un traje seductor, andaba con una ropa muy normal. Pero lo que no sabia natsumi es que uchiha la estaba observando y naruto como todos sabemos es un tanto descuidado no se aseguro de verse al espejo antes de salir del recinto del moreno (se que es blanco pero todos le dicen moreno xD) de que cosas le habia dejado marcado este. Si, esos chupones que le habia hecho en el cuello la noche anterior eran claramente visibles.

Natsumi aun no notaba la presencia de sasuke, bueno sabia que se encontraba gente comiendo pero no sabia que una de ellas era su nuevo amor.

Deme otro por favor- decia natsumi con una voz entusiasmada al señor del local.

A la orden jovencita, pero no engordará? Una mujer debe cuidarse no?- le contestaba el señor del ichiraku

No diga bobadas que después esto se arregla con una buena mision- respondia natsumi

Cuando por fin le habian entregado su delicioso ramen sintio un aire tibio sobre su cuello y ahora se venia a dar cuenta de quien era por ese delicioso olor que nadie mas podia tener "sasuke" dijo para si.

Hey dobe, no cres que es muy temprano para comer ramen?- contesto el joven de pelo azabache.

Natusmi no tubo mas opcion que darse vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con el vengador.

Ehh etto, emm bueno pues… jaja hola sasuke-kun? Asi era tu nombre no?... no crees que ya es hora de que me digas natsumi-chan y no ese naruto, pasas confundiendome jeje- decia natsumi pero en realidad naruto temia por su vida, sasuke cuando estaba enojado llegaba a ser temible.

Ven conmigo- dijo en un tono autoritario

Espera, tengo q terminar mi comida, si no seria un desperdicio de dinero, no lo crees? – contestaba natsumi, decia cualquier cosa para no ir con sasuke

No me importa, después si quieres te daré yo el dinero. Ven- contesto.

Dicho esto se la llevo del brazo afuera del local, incluso mas alla del local, caminaron hasta que nadie los viera. Sasuke no decia nada pero natsumi pasaba quejandose

Kyaaa sueltame, te digo q me sueltes. Eres muy brusco sasuke- contestaba natsumi.

Cuando por fin ya no se encontraba nadie por los alrededores la empujo a la pared quedando muy cerca de natsumi. La golpeo pero no tan fuerte como creia natsumi que seria. Si no que fue un golpe de frustacion por no saber la verdad (le pego en el brazo)

Que es lo que te pasa, baka? Porque volviste a transformarte?- preguntaba sasuke no se podria decir en el estado en que lo decia, enojo o quiza hasta tristeza.

Que es lo que quieres decir?. Te he dicho muchas veces que soy natsumi, ni siquiera conosco a ese tal naruto.

Mira a mi no me engañas usuratonkachi, sé que esto es un henge y te lo demostraré. Primero te conosco tan bien que hasta podria decir que soñaste anoche, cuando nos graduamos a gennin era el ninja mas genio del año y tercero… (hizo una pausa para decirlo) que son esas marcas que YO te deje anoche mientras ese cuerpo tuyo me pertenecia y haciamos el amor?

Al terminar haber dicho esto sasuke, naruto se sentia1 morir, recien se venia a acordar de esos chupotenos y en un acto casi instintivo puso sus manos en el cuello para que sasuke no los viera.

Estaba transpirando demasiado, pues era obvio sasuke estaba por afirmar un cien por ciento de que naruto era en realidad natsumi. Por otra parte se encontraba un tanto sonrojado y hasta excitado al saber que sasuke lo conociera tan bien.

Ah esto, esto… eh pues.. esto es- natsumi no sabia que responder.

Ves que tengo razon, quiza quieras ese cuerpo porque asi podras pasar mas disimulado el hecho de que eres gay.- contesto sasuke en un tono medio burlon pero tambien enojado

Naruto se sintio pesimo en esos momentos, toda esa excitación que habia tenido por unos instantes habian desaparecido no entendia como sasuke podia ser asi de cruel, realmente no lo entendia

O quiza es porque te excite tener pechos como estos- dicho esto sasuke agarro un seno de natsumi y lo acariciaba con fuerza.

Pero natsumi no decia nada. Pronto comenzaron a descender varias lagrimas y comenzaron a escucharse leves sollosos por parte de esta.

Como puedes…. Como puedes… ser… asi sasuke- decia entre sollozos natsumi

Lo digo por que estoy harto de que me mientas, porque mierda estas asi? Contestame!

Yo no soy naruto, por favor dejame en paz, ya bastante daño me has hecho.

Y yo? No piensas en mi? Millones de ideas se me han pasado por la cabeza para entender esta actitud tuya- sasuke no sabia lo que decia, se estaba mostrando un ser debil y eso no le gustaba. Pero lo que mas queria en este momento era besar esos labios tan suaves que solo naruto poseia. Comenzo a acercarse pero justo en ese momento aparecio alguien. Alguien que para sasuke era una molestia y para natsumi era su salvacion. No queria decirle la verdad a sasuke y tambien estaba dolida por el comentario recientemente dicho.

Hey sasuke-baka, dejanos algo al menos- conestaba kiba molesto mientras se acercaba cada vez mas hacia ellos.

Natsumi empujo a sasuke para quedar a una cierta distancia, con sus brazos queria cubrirse entero, cosa que obviamente no podia.

Que hay natsumi?. Quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por konoha?- preguntaba kiba

Si, por favor, vamos a donde quieras ir- contestaba natsumi, todo para poder alejarse de sasuke en esos momentos.

Pero no todo era asi de facil, sasuke no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados

Espera que yo estoy hablando con ella, vuelve mas tarde- contestaba sasuke hacia kiba

Que patudo eres- dijo kiba y dicho esto tomo de la mano a natsumi e hizo la tecnica de teletransportacion.

Sasuke esta vez habia perdido, no pudo saber la verdad y para colmo ese amante de los perros se habia llevado a su naruto.

Millones de ideas pasaron por la mente de sasuke "y si kiba se hace deél, y si naruto se deja, y en el peor de los casos, que pasa si se queda con kiba?"

Maldición- decia sasuke mientras comenzaba a correr en busca de naruto/natsumi cuando de repente aparecio sakura en su camino.

Sasuke-kun, espera-

Mierda, ahora me va a retrasar con sus estupidos comentarios- pensaba sasuke- que quieres? – termino por contestarle

Es que… con ino nos preguntabamos que… es cierto que te gusta esa nueva niinja que vino a konoha hace unos dias, es que siempre la estas buscando- decia saskura mientras que su inner : noo shannarooo esto no es verdad! Lo se! Yo confio en Mi sasuke-kun

Esa que se llama, natsumi? Pues la verdad… - sasuke pensaba en si decirle la verdad a sakura de que en realidad no existia ninguna natsumi si no que era naruto y quien vaya a saber porque diantres lo hacia, pero prefirio por la opcion mas sencilla, donde no habia mas q conversar- la verdad es que si me gusta, sakura.

Ohh, bueno sasuke-kun, la verdad es que ahora me acorde q mi madre me dijo q hicier algunas compras- sakura estaba destrozada, juro que lucharia por el amor de sasuke peleando con la tal natsumi.

En una milesima de segundos sakura ya se habia ido y otra vez sasuke se encontraba solo. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora lo importante era buscar a natsumi.

En tanto en casa de kiba:

De…detente por favor, no ibas a mostrarme konoha?- decia natsumi mientras una lagrima caia por su delicado rostro. Y se encontraba amarrada en la cama de kiba.

Mientras este (kiba) con una mano comenzaba a bajarle el cierre de la chaqueta de natsumi y con la otra acariciaba uno de sus pechos redondos y suaves que poseia.

**ATENCION xD AQUÍ VA UN POCO DE HENTAI ( ES LA 1ERA VEZ QUE HAGO, ESPERO QUE ME QUEDE BIEN XD… YA ESTAN AVISADOS)**

Subio su cabeza (kiba) y se acerco para besarla. Humedecio sus labios primero y junto sus labios con los de natsumi, saco su traviesa lengua e hizo que natsumi abriera los labios para asi dejar pasar (la lengua de kiba) kiba al introducir la lengua comenzo a acariciar cada rincón de natsumi. En tanto kiba habia logrado sacarle la chaqueta y ahora comenzaba a introducir una mano por debajo de la polera hacia su espalda para desabrocharle el sostén. Al hacerlo su mano se deslizo hacia uno de sus pechos acariciandolo de una forma suave y excitadora. Natusmi se alejo de los labios de kiba para gemir y pedir mas. Una vez que lo habia dicho se arrepintió por culpa de un maldito placer se habia entregado a kiba. Kiba estaba bien excitado y se alejo de natsumi y comenzo a descender dandole besos en su cuello y dejando pequeñas marcas. Kiba notó que natsumi ya poseia marcas pero eso poco le importo, estaba bastante excitado como para preocuparse de eso. Natsumi sentia placer pero mas que nada sentia culpabilidad, le habia entregado su cuerpo y alma a sasuke y ahora alguien mas se haria de el. Pero no podia evitar gemir, le encantaba en esos momentos q kiba le hiciera sentir placer cuando tocaba sus pechos y lo besaba con pasion. Pronto kiba comenzo a descender (a todo esto natsumi esta semi desnuda, del ombligo hacia arriba)

Desabrochandole el pantalón introdujo su mano e introdujo un dedo. A lo q hizo que natsumi volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que kiba no iba a detenerse. Natsumi con sus manos atadas no podia hacer nada. Pero con sus piernas si podia, comenzo a moverlas para que kiba reaccionara. Pero esto no funcionaba. Kiba ya estaba haciendole sexo oral a lo que natsumi gimio como nunca, esta vez deseaba parar de gemir pero no podia, el placer era demasiado. Kiba que ya no aguantaba mas se alejo de natusmi e iba a penetrarla asi como asi. Natsumi por fin volvio a la realidad (nuevamente xD)

Kiba por favor… de… detente… yo amo a otra persona

Entonces porque gimes como lo estas haciendo ahora? – mientras decia esto la acariciaba entera.

Es solo placer, yo no te amo, realmente me deje llevar… por favor detente.

Pero esta vez kiba no reaccionaba se acerco a natusmi y con una mano sostenia un pecho de natsumi el cual comenzo a besar finalmente para lamer su pezon, mordiendole la punta y con la otra mano masajeaba su firme y redondo trasero. Pronto se aburrio de eso y esta vez si que la penetraria… ordeno a natsumi a abrir sus piernas y esta lo hizo, no podia hacer nada mas, si no se entregaba lo haria igual por la fuerza

Natsumi lo unico q hacia en esos momentos era comenzar a sollozar y decir el nombre de su amado un infinidad de veces

Sasuke, ayudame por favor, no quiero que esto pase. Por favor…- sollozaba natsumi

Y como cosas del destino se escucho un fuerte portazo en la habitación de kiba. Ambos (natsumi y kiba) miraron para ver de quien se trataba y alli se encontraba de pie mirandolos con el sharingan en sus ojos, si no era nadie mas que UCHIHA SASUKE

_**CONTINUARA!**_

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Les ha gustado? xDDD dejenme review onegai! xDD se acepta de todo… hasta reclamos por mi hentai xD. Ahora a contestar review:

**ReiKaida**: bueno aquí por fin esta la actualizacion xD me demore un poco pero bueno… que? Bueno lo del kunai no tome tu idea u.u xD… q bueno q te haya gustado y espero que este tambien

**shadow sheik**: perdona por demorarme xDD… aquí esta la continuación espero q te guste xD

**Mhel**: q bueno q te guste n.n aquí esta la continuación

**R. Kirika**: no te preocupes xDD… bueno por fin actualizo xD esta ves no hubo tanto yaoi pero en el proximo quiza si lo haya xD

**Miaru**: hola! n.n xDD… bueno aquí ta la actualizacion espero q te guste n.n.. y sip xD si me has dejado review en los cap anteriores.

**Yuelio**: su pues xD la apuesta sera ramen gratis jajaja. Aquí esta la actualizacion

**Kurika-Uchiha**: amigui! xDDD aquí traje la actualizacion espero q te guste este tb n.n… nos estamos viendo chau chau

**Zerohuey**: kra de msn xDD… me dio risa q te pusiera fleiz mi fic jajaja xDD… bueno aquí ta la continuación xDDD espero q te guste n.n… io lo encontre medio FOME pero bueno xDDD jajaja….estamos hablando, cuidate kras de itachi

_**Bueno eso! Nos vemos en el sgte cap chau chau!**_


	7. Sasuke, esta enojado?

Hoooolaaaaa hace tiempo q no actualizaba... perdonen... no tengo ninguna razon por mi demora... solo q no habia tiempo y me daba pereza xD pero bueno n.n... aki estan.n espero q les guste... a mi no me esta gustando mucho el fic... en este cap habrá yaoi de nuevo n.n...

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso kishimoto-sensei

Aclaración : cuando hacen "ooooo " estan pensando.

Advertencia : fic yaoi, relacion chicoxchico, específicamente sasuke con naruto pero tambien puede haber yuri o hentai, como mi mente vaya imaginando xDD...

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

"_Y como cosas del destino se escucho un fuerte portazo en la habitación de kiba. Ambos (natsumi y kiba) miraron para ver de quien se trataba y alli se encontraba de pie mirandolos con el sharingan en sus ojos, si no era nadie mas que UCHIHA SASUKE"_

Sasuke tenia su sharingan activado miraba de forma penetrante y enojada a Inuzuka. Se acerco lentamente hacia ellos. Kiba estaba realmente sorprendido "realmente le gusta una mujer, maldición con ese sharingan acabara conmigo en un instante" pensaba Kiba pero en el caso de Natsumi esta estaba entre sorprendida pero a la vez feliz. Sorprendida en el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera ahí. Y feliz porque le encantaba que estuviese celoso.

Que... que... que haces aquí Sasuke? – preguntó Kiba a lo que sabia que este no respondería así que siguió hablando – acaso te quieres unir? Por mi no hay ningún problema, yo por lo que sabia es que eras bien maricon y que por eso no te gustaba ninguna chica, pero al ver que estas aquí... significa que estas celoso, no?

Ese comentario hizo que Sasuke se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba... se acerco a Kiba y lo golpeo en el estomago, luego lo agarro del cuello de la polera lanzándolo lejos de donde se encontraba Natsumi. Estaba a punto de hacer algún sello cuando apareció una nube de humo (fue tirada por Kiba para poder escapar)

Natsumi se sentía incomoda por como estaba, es decir, amarrada, semi desnuda... – ehh esto... Sasuke... – no podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa...

El moreno se acerco a Natsumi, la desamarró y en vez de abrazarla y consolarla le dio una cachetada suave.

Uzuratonkachi, sabias lo que te haría Kiba y sin pensarlo viniste igual. Es tanto ese deseo de evitarme? – pregunto Uchiha, se sentía dolido aunque no lo demostrase.

Yo, no sabia... de verdad... es solo que... – Natsumi comenzó a sollozar

Dime... maldición dime que eres Naruto, solo eso quiero saber – se le sentía con un tono triste

Natusmi no decía nada, no quería perder la apuesta. Pero ver ese rostro y esa voz de su amado lo hacia pensar realmente si decirle o no.

Sasuke al saber que ella no diría nada, se levanto de la cama dispuesto a marcharse. Pero en un acto involuntario Natsumi llamo a su nombre _"Sasuke"_ para luego sostener su polera. Sasuke al escuchar la voz, supo que no era de Natsumi, era la de su Kitsune.

Yo, Sasuke... por favor no te enfades, pero la razón por la que he estado así... – Naruto estaba comenzando a llorar, no quería perderlo y sentía que este estaba enojado con él

Sasuke no decía nada, por lo que lo abrazó por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

Etto, perdón ... pero estoy feliz de que hayas venido a rescatarme – dicho esto comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su amado

El moreno toma las manos del rubio haciendo que lo suelte. **"**maldición realmente esta enojado conmigo, pero no quiero perderlo... no se que hacer" pensaba Naruto mientras tapaba su cara con sus manitos temblorosas y comenzaba a sollozar mas fuerte. Lo que no sabia Naruto era que Sasuke no se iba a ir a ningún lado, si no que lo había soltado para arrodillarse y quedarse mirándolo, en un acto reflejo por ver a su niñito llorando lo abraza automáticamente " creo que mi niño es muy sensible con todo" pensaba Sasuke mientras depositaba besos en la cabellera del Kyuubi.

Naruto se sorprendió bastante y correspondió el abrazo, abrazándolo fuertemente y apoyando su cabecita en el pecho de su amado. Sasuke levanta el mentón del chico y le deposita un suave beso. El beso no duró demasiado ya que el moreno se alejo, pero se acercaba a él sin besarlo como incitando a que Naruto fuera el que lo besara, se divertía en eso ya que Naruto hacia sonidos como de protesta y al ver que Sasuke no haría nada este se acerco y profundizo el beso. Humedeció los labios de su amado para introducir su lengua y juguetear.

Sasuke sin cortar el beso comenzó a levantarse y haciendo que Naruto se fuera acostando en la cama mientras el se acostaba encima de él. Separó el beso y comenzó a ir en dirección hacia su orejita. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y mordisqueándola de repente. El kitsune comenzó a hacer sonidos de excitación lo que provocaba que Sasuke se excitara también, sabia que lo que hacia excitaba a su niño. Uchiha comenzó a descender depositando besos en su trayecto para llegar al punto sensible de Naruto, su cuello. Con el solo hecho de haber rozado sus labios por esa zona se estremeció y le dio un escalofrió. "que es fácil conocer a mi uzuratonkashi" decía Sasuke para si, comenzó a besar la zona del cuello y a veces los succionaba para dejarle marcas. No le importaba que se fueran a ver después, estaba excitado y nada le importaba.

Naruto quería mas y se movía para hacérselo notar al moreno, este comprendió casi al instante, se podría decir que estaban conectados.

"Será mejor irnos de aquí" pensó sasuke.

Ne... Naruto – dijo Sasuke separándose del lugar donde estaba atacando a besos para mirarlo.

Ah... ah? – dijo pero con los ojos cerrados, lo estaba disfrutando.

Va... vamos a mi casa – propuso para seguir hablando – aquí pueden vernos.

Pero... baka, arruinarías el momento – dijo en comentario de frustración el rubio.

Con esta técnica llegaremos altiro – dicho esto hizo un sello e hizo la técnica de teletransportación.

En unos instantes aparecieron en la casa del Uchiha, mas precisamente en su sofá.

Maldición, que incomodo donde llegamos – alego Sasuke. Acto seguido tomo la mano de su chico y lo dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

"esto va a hacer perfecto" pensaba Naruto mientras se iba acostando en la cama y atraía a Sasuke hacia él.

El vengador se puso de a gatas sobre su Dobe y comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de este que se encontraba tan caliente y delicioso (para que Naruto se volviera a excitar :juju: ). Mientras lamía el cuello escuchaba a la perfección los sonidos de excitación de Naruto que no se quedo atrás y comenzó a acariciar los brazos de Sasuke, eran tan firmes y suaves, sin ninguna cicatriz, nada... era perfecto él completamente.

Uchiha comenzó a acostarse encima de Uzumaki, subió para poder admirar la cara de su amado, empezó a acariciar la mejilla y con la otra le hacia cariño en su suave y hermoso cabello. En tanto Naruto lo miraba con nerviosismo, quería besarlo y acariciarlo completamente, también quería que Sasuke demostrará su amor hacia el, es decir, haciéndole el amor. "maldición me estoy excitando con solo pensarlo" pensó Naruto pero seguía mirando a su amado, lo que no alcanzo a reaccionar fue que su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar y hacer que se excitara.

Sasuke noto esto "creo que ya se como vengarme por haberme mentido" pensaba mientras tomaba una de las manos del Kyuubi y dirigirlo a su propio trasero.

Naruto al sentir su mano en el trasero de su amado comenzó a acariciarlo y queriendo meter su mano por el interior y sentir la piel de su vengador.

En tanto Sasuke tenia otros planes en mente. Comenzó a presionar su cuerpo contra Naruto, especialmente en la zona donde sus miembros se rozaban por encima de la ropa. Sabia que a naruto le doleria pero no le importaba.

Ah.. Sasuke... no... no me hagas sufrir – decía Naruto con los ojos entre cerrados.

Ahora veras mi niño – dijo Sasuke comenzando a despojarlo de su ropa (la parte de abajo puesto que andaba sin polera), termino por sacarle su ropa interior para ver el miembro que  
pedia atención. – lo que te haré.

**Continuará

* * *

**

Se que lo deje intrigante xDD pero es para que sigan leyéndolo xDD esta vez actualizaré casi altiro xDD lo tengo en mente el prox cap ... de cómo narutito sufrirá xDDD en fin... nos vemos en el sgte cap xDD

Es cierto que me demoré xD espero que este cap les haya gustado. A mi no en realidad xD... bueno se acepta review de todo tipo : felicitaciones, alegos, todo xD

Ahora contesto los review que me hacen muy feliz:

**Andy-Genzou**: mi primer review! xD gracias, trataré de modificar como escribo, a ver si este cap te ha gustado n.n

**Cleo-uchiha:** en realidad no alcanzó a golpearlo xD ya que kiba huyo, pero ya veremos en los prox cap que le pasará a kiba.

**Zerohuey**: (kra msn) uuuuu xDD hace tiempo q no actualizaba xDD y en realidad creo q me kedo horrible ... que bkn q te haya gustado xD.. al final no hice q sasuke lo violará xDD que trauma pa natsumi xD

**Ilenya:** perdona por haberme demorado xDD... siii kiba perver:baba: xD espero que este cap te haya gustado

**Kurika-Uchiha:** aki esta mi actualizacion! O me he demorado xD pero aquí esta... ojala q lo leas y te guste xD

**nabiki.chan xD:** jajaja nee! Aqui esta la actualizacion por fin xDDD... espero que te guste este cap tambien xD

**Hitomy miwa akimoto:** pos gracias xDD aquí esta la actualizacion, espero que te guste

**ANNACHAN:** no se si este cap fue mas largo xD pero espero que te guste tambien , nos vemos! n.n

**Lina-san:** kiba solo estaba excitado jajaja xD... espero que te haya gustado este cap

**HagaRenPotter:** gracias por tu review xD es que es divertido dejarlo asi porque mas gente lo lee xD. Espero que este te haya gustado tb y espero tu review! XD

**Lin Hashimoto:** perdona por demorarme en contestar, pero aquí esta la actualizacion xD perdon si este cap tambien lo deje con intriga xDD

**NuriNeko**: gracias por tu review xDD aquí esta la actualizacion, espero te guste n.n

**clau17:** que bueno que te haya gustado n.n aquí esta la actualizacion jaja... perdona si son cortos los cap, pero no me da para mas xDD..

**Miaru:** gracias por tu review! n.n. espero este cap tambien te guste xDD...

**Oneesan**: gracias por tu review n.n.. aquí esta la actualizacion y espero que tambien te guste xDD

**_Gracias a todas por sus review y nos vemos en el prox cap! N.n... chau chau!_**

**_MACA-CHAN ! n.n_**


End file.
